solaris_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Iblis Arossa
The most quiet, but intelligent and wise of the group that founded the Solaris Brotherhood, Iblis, most commonly called by her nickname, 'Ib', serves as the voice of reason in their group. She is 'officially' Mary Arossa's twin sister, along with one of Daniel Mitchell's best friends and is especially close with Garry Aethelweard. Origin Iblis was born to a caring pair of parents, in 2003. She lived a normal childhood until the age of 9, during which, on her birthday, she ended up in the Fabricated World. However, thanks to Garry Aethelweard, and, later, the painting Mary and the extra-universal human Daniel Mitchell, she managed to escape. Over the years, the 4 became great friends, with Daniel the leader of their 'adventures', Mary as Daniel's greatest supporter, Ib as the group's voice of reason, and Garry as Ib's back-up. However, when Ib and Mary turned 19, the group was swallowed by a Dimensional Tear, which lead them to Salamas Prime in this universe. Once again, Ib and the others were led by Daniel on a wild adventure...THIS time, one that'd affect the fate of the galaxy. Personality To most people, Ib is typically reticent, reserved, and vacantly unreadable. Most of the time, she seems to have an inhuman mental capability of being immune to surreal events that would normally bring on mental trauma. This is due to the fact that she has the capability of not being affected emotionally, which prevents her from becoming overwhelmed. But she is truly very kind, compassionate, and emotional on the inside. When crises ominously involve those who are significant to Ib, Ib's mental state becomes disturbed. After arriving in this universe, it became during these times she used the Dark-Side the most. She is also very sensitive to others, but unlike Garry, Mary, and Daniel, she doesn't express or show her feelings very much. Ib's Favorite Songs *Falling - Cryoshell *Murky - Cryoshell *Closer to the Truth - Cryoshell Abilities Upon entering this universe, Ib gained control over all manners of (nonsentient) plant life, although she prefers to utilize roses. While she can't control sentient plants, like the Thorian and Spriggans, she does have a greater affinity to them, and is more likely to be able to engage in non-hostile conversation with them than normal people. Also, Ib gained a connection to the Force. Unlike most of her comrades, while she is capable of, and sometimes uses, the Dark-Side, she is predominantly and ultimately linked to the Light-Side of the force, making her an excellent healer and defender. She has also shown considerable skill using Tutaminis. Finally, Ib has gained considerable control over Aura, enabling her to use various Aura Powers, including Aura Sphere, Aura Lance, and Aura Storm. Utilizing various simulators onboard the Precipice Blades, Ib has practiced and become an excellent pilot and driver. Her primary weapons are dual M-305 Rancor-X Enforcers and a Lightsaber with a Blood Red Color Crystal. Gallery Iblis Arossa Screenshot_2015-06-19_19_46_24_563019.jpg|Ib's Combat Gear Ib's Vehicles Ground Vehicles AAC-1 Speeder Tank.png|Ib's AAC-1 Speeder Tank Fightercraft F-16XL_Side.jpg|Ib's F-16XL Starships New Hel Render.png|''SBV Rosa'' Trivia